Love Burns
by Nightcrawler3
Summary: (Kurtty fic) Kurt is distraught after a prank masterminded by Lance makes Kitty hate him. But she is there when he needs her most…


Disclaimer: I do not own any X-Men Evolution characters, so now I've said that I can't be sued.  
  
(Kurtty fic) Kurt is distraught after a prank masterminded by Lance makes Kitty hate him. But she is there when he needs her most.  
  
And for those of you who will be wondering why Kurt says 'z' in front of some words that have th' in them, this is because that is how i see him as pronouncing them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Love Burns  
  
Kurt looked up as she walked and flashed her a smile. This only resulted in her walking to her desk faster.  
  
'Ach. Who are you kidding Kurt, she'll never like a freak like you.' Kurt quietly thought to himself.  
  
"Earth to Kurt, Earth to Kurt."  
  
"Huh? Vas?" Kurt looked round to see who was having a dig at him.  
  
"Man what is up with you?" His friend, Max asked.  
  
"Nozthing, just leave me alone."  
  
Kurt just wanted to sit in his misery, but Max wouldn't let him.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Someone's got a little thing for Kitty Pryde huh?"  
  
'He's pushing it' Kurt thought 'He's really getting on my nerves now.'  
  
"Just get off my back Ok?" Kurt hissed at his friend.  
  
Max looked surprised, "Whoa, fine by me, just chill. I was only kiddin' around with ya."  
  
The look Kurt gave Max was not what he'd meant by 'chill'.  
  
  
  
Kurt breezed through his lessons, just like he did everyday since he'd been humiliated by Lance in front of Kitty. How had he been supposed to know that Kitty had been sitting at the table Lance told him to pick up a rubber from under?  
  
Lance had promptly shouted out "Kurt's a perv!"  
  
Kitty had kicked Kurt in the face while Lance and his friends had fallen around laughing. What they didn't know was that Kitty had kicked him hard and meant it.  
  
Now she totally avoided him. It had taken him ages to get into her good books after the incident in the X-Jet. All that time for nothing. Now she hated him.  
  
Sure he'd tried explaining, but all she'd said was "Yeah, well you could've, like, told him to pick it up himself."  
  
No. There was nothing he could do but mope around now.  
  
  
  
Later that day, back at the institute, Kitty was in the kitchen making one of her vegetarian meals just as Kurt teleported in. Kitty didn't flinch, that was one of the little things Kurt had noticed; she was so completely ignoring him, she didn't even realise when he entered the room via his own built in short-cut system. This was also one of the things he felt most sad about. At least she used to moan at him when he gave her a shock. He waited patiently until she was done, knowing not to say a word to her. She turned around, saw him and walked past him, giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
He breathed a sigh of remorse and quietly opened the fridge to get a snack.  
  
'I vonder if I'll ever be in her good books again?' He asked himself.  
  
Kurt got what he was looking for, and teleported up to his room.  
  
Several minutes later he was sullenly eating his chocolate when a large glowing ball smashed through his bedroom window. One thought crossed his mind before the ball exploded propelling him against the opposite wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
'Tabitha'  
  
When he awoke, his room was on fire, it was so hot, especially with fur. Kurt was scared. Extremely scared. He heard a single voice calling out his name before he blacked out from the fear.  
  
  
  
Kurt opened his eyes again. He wasn't in his room. He was in the institute's medical room. He gave himself a quick once over; his tail was in plaster, and his left leg aswell. He looked around the room and saw nothing unusual, apart from Kitty. She was asleep on the chair that sat beside the bed.  
  
'Vas?' Kurt thought, 'Vas ist Kitty doing here? She hates me.'  
  
At that moment Kitty woke up.  
  
"Oh. You're awake." Kitty said, with a tone of sleepiness in her voice.  
  
"Vas are you doing here" Kurt put his thought into words. "I zthought you hated me."  
  
Kitty sighed, "Kurt, I don't hate you, and I gotta admit. I did. over-react a little. I guess."  
  
"Um." Kurt stumbled.  
  
Kitty replied, as if reading his mind, "The Brotherhood decided to launch a surprise attack. Everybody got energy balls through their windows, courtesy of Tabby. But I, like, phased through the explosion, and everyone else was down in the rec room, so they went out and scared the Brotherhood away."  
  
"But my room vas on fire, how did I get out" Kurt asked.  
  
"As soon as I'd phased through my explosion, I instantly thought of you. I went to your room, but you were, like, out for the count. So I phased through the fire and hauled you out."  
  
"How long have I been in here?" Kurt questioned.  
  
"Three days." Kitty answered.  
  
"Ach. No vonder I'm starving." Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"Huh! And, like, when are you not starving." Kitty couldn't resist making the joke. "But on more serious terms now" Kitty sounded like she was having trouble getting the words out.  
  
"Um. Kurt, I.love you." She said the last part quickly, relieved at getting the secret off of her chest.  
  
"I love you too, mein Kätzchen." Came the reply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
There you have it, my first Fan-Fic. How was it? Please Submit A Review. Constructive flames only welcome. And for those of you dumb enough not to know (I apologise, but you sure gotta be stupid to not figure it out.), Kitty and Kurt do get together, and yes, Kurt finally gets revenge on Lance by kicking the merry hell out of him. 


End file.
